


Han Solo and Luck

by TwixxCatt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: Han can use The Force, he just dosent know it





	Han Solo and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling and or punctuation errors I wrote this v quick. I was inspired by this tumblr post: http://lauralot89.tumblr.com/post/168973513236/moonblossom-silentstephi

There’s a kid, just a street rat really, that is the bane of the existence of an entire planets police force. This kid, he’s somewhere between 10 and 12 in age, somehow manages to steal things from people all the time (it’s never much, a little food here, a few credits there, just enough to survive) and NO ONE can ever catch him. It’s like he can sense them coming, like he knows all of their tricks. 

There’s this kid, a real punk, that makes the leader of an entire planet look like a fool. This kid, he had to be 14 max, snuck into a big fancy party. He was just having fun, eating the free food, drinking a little, playing as a serving boy. Until the main chef saw him and outed him as a fake. He ran, and no one could catch him, no matter what they did. This kid got into the planets leaders ship and, somehow even though it was brand new technology that no one should know how to fly except one pilot, he flew off with it. 

There’s this kid, he can’t be older than 16, that’s been out flying and out running trained military pilots for two years. He steals things, runs them to secret black markets, he’s making a name for himself and half they galaxy knows him by now. A name whispered between street kids, fast becoming a legend. He can make shots that no one else can, he flies his ship faster than anyone else, he knows when danger is coming. This kid is their hope. 

There’s this guy, not a kid anymore, and he’s a legend. He’s a smuggler now, still a thief, actually still The Thief, and his name is known far and wide. Everyone that’s after him either wants to know his secrets of have him killed,except for one man. This man, living on a small planet in the middle of nowhere, knows that The Thief is special, he wants so badly to pull the young man aside and help him, but he cant. 

The Thief, he’s so alone now that he’s so well known, can feel the danger all around. He knows that this is gonna be it, he can’t get out of this one. And then suddenly he’s being pulled into a secret spot, a hand over his mouth, away from danger. On this day The Thief isn’t alone, and he can feel the danger so much sooner now, he’s so much better a pilot, all because he knows he can trust his best friend.

There’s a thief, a smuggler, a young man, that goes by the name of Han Solo. He doesn’t believe in The Force he just believes in luck. Yoda waits on his planet for this child who burns brighter in The Force than even the children of Skywalker, this Han Solo, to come to him. He is only slightly disappointed to get Luke instead.


End file.
